look around
by tinkabel
Summary: harry in his 5th year death all around


**Chapter 1**

**The end of a Pure-blood-line**

_Disclaimer: unfortually I don't own any thing but the plot. If I owned more do you think I'd be writing on fanfic. Answer: HELL NO_

"_Impedimenta_" shouted Malfoy as he ran towards an old suit of armour in an effort to hide himself. Harry, just managing to dodge the jinx fired his own in to the direction Malfoy ran. "_Stupefy_". Then came a hollow cry as the suit of armour came crashing down.

"You've killed him", shrieked Pansy Parkinson as everyone gathered round the pile of armour to see what had happened. Pansy jumped at Harry sobbing something hysterically. She started slapping and pulling his hair.

"That's quiet enough Pansy", exclaimed Snape as he turned the corner into the corridor that the Defence against the dark arts class was on.

"B..but he's killed Draco", sobbed Pansy pointing at Harry.

"I think if you look a little closer you silly girl, you will see that Draco is perfectly fine. Merely a few scratches".

Sure enough, there was Malfoy getting to his feet with the help of Crabbe and Goyle.

"As for you Potter, Detention for the next 2 months starting this evening, and 50 points from Gryffindor".

"What! But sir he attacked me first. He was saying that Hermione is a filthy Mudblood and nasty things about Ron and his family"

" I don't care what was said Potter my word is final, now everyone inside", said Snape to the rest of the class who were by now watching with great interest at what was being said between the two. "I'll see you tonight at 8 in my office. Be late and it will be three months", he said as he turned to Harry.

Malfoy, who had conveniently been the last to enter the class, gave Harry a dig in the ribs and smirked, "I've got you now Potter".

…………………………………

Harry found Defence against the Dark arts extremely slow, as all he could think about was the Detention he had tonight, with Snape. Harry knew it would be made even more unbearable now that he would have to cancel Quidditch practice. The Gryffindor team this year was particularly good with Harry as captain. He had chosen everyone himself. Ron as keeper was showing real promise as long as he was feeling confident, Ginny, Demelza Robins, and Katie Bell were the Chasers and Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as the beaters. They were having some of the best training's that Harry could remember since joining the team as a first year.

The rest of the day went by with out too much out of the ordinary happening. At dinner Harry commented on the strange way that Pansy had acted when the suit of armour had fallen on Malfoy.

Hermione looked up and said, "I suppose it was, but her and Malfoy are going out aren't they?"

"Yeah and when have you known her not to act a little crazy", added Ron. When they were finished eating Hermione asked them if they would be joining her in the common room to get a start on their paper that Professor Flitwick had given them on Agumenti. On the way, they bumped in to Neville who was by chance just on his way to find Hermione.

"Hey Hermione I was wondering if you could give me a little help with my charms assignment, said Neville. " As it is my Gran isn't that happy that im taking this subject so I want to well to make her proud".

"Sure Neville. Harry, Ron and I were just on our way up to the common room to start it".

"Yeah come on we'll all have a good time and do it together", said Ron sarcastically.

Harry looked down at the watch, that Fred and George gave him as a thank you the previous year for helping them open their wizarding joke shop, Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes. Besides telling the time it also made the wearer the ability to throw up by taking one of the special pebble shape lollies hidden inside "Its no point me even making a start its nearly eight". Harry moaned, he would rather do homework than have detention with Snape.

" See you later then". Harry unwillingly made his way to Snape's office.

"Good luck Harry". Harry waved back to Hermione and others.

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office

"Enter".

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room, that so many other teachers had called their own since his time at Hogwarts. He looked around the room that had once been his favourite as though he could barely recognise it. Snape had decorated it similar to the way his old Potions room had looked. It was very dark with windows draped in black curtains and it also felt colder somehow.

"Potter" Snape smirked. "Looks like you can tell the time. Sit". Snape pointed to a desk set in the far corner "You'll be writing lines".

Harry was glad to spot a pottle of ink. He looked down at the back of hand right at the scar that was etched from the detentions with Dolores Umbridge the previous year. At least it wouldn't be as bad as that thought Harry.

……………………………………………….

Harry was waiting out side the Gryffindor common when some one called his name "Harry". He didn't look around. Some one touched his shoulder "Harry"

"Huh..?"

Harry turned and saw Colin Crevey "What do you want?"

"Um.. nothing" Colin was taken back by Harry's rudeness. "Just wanted to say hello".

Colin turned to the Fat lady. "Monarch" the Fat lady swung open. Harry followed Colin in.

The Gryffindor common room was a large brightly-lit room with a large fire in one corner and big comfortable sofas dotted around. First and second years were busy talking about their famous wizard and witches cards. There were a few seventh years students in one corner playing with a pygmy puff that they had just confiscated off poor a third year who was sitting on a chair whimpering. There were decorated wooden tables placed around the room with people with large books doing assignments that had been given and others just having a conversations.

"Harry? What are you doing back here?" Ron was so surprised to see Harry, he nearly choked on the chocolate frog he was eating.

"Oh, um Professor Snape was in a good mood. He said detention was cancelled", said Harry nervously. Ron choked twice as hard when he heard this.

"That is very strange, maybe he's not feeling well or something", said Hermione. "Since when has Snape been nice to you?"

"Who knows, maybe he's changed his mind about me. He's not that bad of a professor really". Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at each other with a look of disbelief at what had just came out of Harry's mouth.

"Never mind Snape Harry, are you sure that _you're _feeling alright", asked Ron

"What do you mean", said Harry looking rather anxiously. "I feel fine."

"Hmm, Okay go get your charms book. We've only just started", said Hermione.

"I'll come with you, I forgot my quill", said Neville.

" Sure after you".

Neville with Harry behind made their way up the staircase toward the boys dormitory. "That was rather strange the way Snape let you out of detention tonight isn't it Harry."

Harry didn't answer.

"And you can't have meant what you said about Snape changing his mind about you", said Neville as they entered the Dormitory.

Still Harry didn't answer.

"Harry?"

"_Crucio!_" , yelled Harry as he pointed his wand towards Neville's back.

Neville fellknees to his screaming in pain. "I've never liked you Longbottom. Your a pathetic excuse for pure-blood."

(A/N hey do you like?)


End file.
